La fin de sa vie
by carottedeschamps
Summary: Narcissa est décédée, cette histoire raconte son enterrement. OS


Bonjour =)

Je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction =) C'est un OS je vous laisse l'apprécier on se retrouve en bas pour plus de détails ;b

**Disclaimer:**** rien n'est à moi sauf l'intrigue tout est à Roowling** o:)

* * *

Elle se lève doucement de son fauteuil et rejoins la véranda, elle s'assoit péniblement dans le rocking-chair. Elle contemple la vue, elle est si belle, le soleil se reflète dans le lac faisant apparaitre des reflets dorés. La vieille femme soupire, elle se sent lasse, si lasse. Elle a pris sa décision depuis plusieurs jours, elle a 85 et elle ne veut plus vivre. Elle a un fils qui vit heureux, il a su se remettre de la guerre meurtrière qui les a frappés, il a trouvé un bon métier et vit dans sa propre maison . Elle, s'est remis doucement de la guerre, haï des deux camps, elle avait eu du mal à recommencer à vivre... Mais elle avait continué sa vie, elle avait voyagée, elle avait survécu. Depuis plus de deux mois, elle est atteinte d'une grave maladie au coeur, les médecins sont très pessimistes au sujet de sa vie, ils craignent que la vieille femme décède. Elle ne veut pas infliger ce fléau à son fils, elle ne veut pas qu'il vive dans l'angoisse. L'angoisse de la savoir entre la vie et la mort et l'ignorance du temps qui lui reste à vivre. Alors elle avait décidée de mettre elle même fin à sa vie, de ce suicider. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir, elle voulait partir sans douleur, elle avait alors choisi d'ingurgiter des médicaments, selon les articles qu'elle avait lu c'était la méthode la moins douloureuse. Elle se lève péniblement, s'appuyant sur sa canne et se sermonne. Son fils était censé passer la voir dans une dizaine de minutes, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la trouve mourante ou en train d'effectuer son acte. Elle pris les médicament posés sur la table de cuisine, attrape un verre d'eau et retourne s'assoir dans la véranda. Elle laisse son regard se perdre dans l'immensité du ciel, son seul regret est de ne pas avoir eu de petit fils. .. Elle avale une pilule puis deux puis trois... Une larme coule le long de sa joue, la fin de son calvaire est proche. Elle commence à voir floue, la lumière s'estompe et laisse place au noir. La dernière pensée de la vieille femme est pour son fils, puis son corps retombe en arrière, ses yeux fixent le vide, comme si elle était incapable de quitter le paysage des yeux.

* * *

Le jeune homme remonte lentement l'allée qui mène au manoir de sa mère, un pli soucieux casse l'harmonie de son visage. Sa mère lui semble plus fatiguée ses derniers temps, elle respire difficilement... Le blond arrive devant la porte du château , il pénètre dans le hall et appel sa mère, il ne reçoit aucune réponse. Le jeune homme ne s'inquiète pas , elle a pris pour habitude de s'endormir dans la véranda, il de dirige donc vers la pièce et remarque sa mère visiblement endormie. Il s'approche et secoue doucement son épaule. Sa mère ne réagit pas, inquiet il la contourne pour lui faire face. Le jeune homme réalise alors que la vieille femme s'en est allée, le blond laisse couler une larme. la vieille femme à un expression si paisible sur le visage qu'il ne peut lui en vouloir, il l'embrasse sur le front et appel St Mangouste. Il se souvient vaguement de l'arrivée des infirmiers, ils les voient emporter sa mère, lui dire que tout est fini, le reste est floue. Le jeune homme consacre sa semaine à organiser l'enterrement, il n'envoie aucune annonce de décès, il sait que personne ne voudra venir et puis la gazette s'en chargera. L'édition du lendemain annonce en effet la mort de sa mère:

**La mort de Narcissa Malefoy**

_Le clan Malefoy vient de perdre un de ses membres, Narcissa, mère de Draco est décédée hier à son domicile. La mort sera apparemment due à une ingurgitation de médicament, Narcissa se serait suicidée . Draco à refusé de s'exprimer, la cérémonie aura lieu ce samedi. Souhaitons beaucoup de courage au dernier Malefoy._

Draco sait parfaitement que personne ne viendra mais il souhaite quand même lui organiser une cérémonie digne de son nom. Il choisi le cercueil de sa mère, l'épitaphe qui allait figurer sur le marbre et la musique qu'il passerait. Quand il eu terminé les préparatifs, il alla s'allonger et ne bougea plus. Le Samedi le jeune homme enfile son costume et descend dans le jardin, il transplane jusqu'au cimetière ou sa mère à choisi d'être enterrée. Le curé est déjà là, il l'accompagne jusqu'à l'Eglise pour prononcer la messe prétendant la mise en terre du cercueil. Comme Draco l'avait prédit, l'Eglise est totalement vide, le curé le regarde avec un air compatisant , Draco s'assoit calmement. Quand tout à coup, il entend plusieurs "plop" caractéristiques venir de la cour, intrigué, le jeune homme se retourne. A son grand étonnement, le ministre de la Magie en personne Harry, est venu, il est accompagné de sa femme Ginny, de des deux meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione, de la famille Weasley et de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le survivant s'approche de Draco et lui serre la main en lui présentant ses condoléances, Draco sans le contrôler sent les larmes le submergé, Mme Wealey le serre amicalement dans ses bras. Tous ici ont connu l'horreur et la douleur de perdre un proche, aucun ne veut laisser le jeune homme seul affronter cette épreuve, les querelles du passé sont enfouies. Les amis d'Harry et ses proches viennent à leur tour présenter leurs condoléances à Draco, puis la cérémonie débute, Draco était loin de s'attendre à ce qui allait suivre, alors que la dernière prière touche à sa fin, Harry se lève et rejoint l'autel.

- Je voudrais prononcer un discours, dit clairement le jeune homme, je voulais rendre hommage à une femme qui a clairement modifiée l'issue de la guerre, une femme qui n'est pas reconnue comme elle devrait l'être. Si elle n'avait pas dit que j'était mort, je ne serais pas la parmi vous pour vous parler. Narcissa a participé à sa manière, et je voudrais vous demander une minute de silence pour elle.

L'Eglise n'est plus rempli que de bruits de pleurs, Hermione sanglote à côté de Draco, celui-ci attrape sa main au grand étonnement de tous.

-Merci , murmure Harry

Il regagne sa place et serre l'épaule de Draco au passage. La procession démarre et se dirige vers le cimetière. Les visages sont fermés et triste, aucune parole ne peut calmer la douleur d'une perte. Le cercueil s'enfonce dans les profondeurs de la terre. Draco laisse ses larmes couler, Hermione à son tour lui prend la main sans qu'il cherche à se dégager. La terre est remis par dessus le cercueil, Harry agite sa baguette et ajoute une phrase à l'épitaphe de la tombe:

_**Narcissa Malefoy, **_

**_Mère aimante_**

**_Avec toute la reconnaissance du peuple sorcier_**

Hermione agite à son tour sa baguette et fait apparaitre une couronne de fleur, des jacinthes, sans le savoir, la brune à choisi la fleur préférée de sa mère. Elle lui serre amicalement l'épaule puis s'éloigne pour le laisser de recueillir, la foule la suit peut à peut. Mme Weasley semble hésiter mais elle finit par aller voir Draco pour lui parler.

-Si tu es besoin de passer à la maison n'hésite pas, murmure la sorcière

Ému, Draco la serre dans ses bras puis la regarde s'éloigner. Enfin seul devant la tombe de sa mère le jeune homme laisse échapper un hurlement de douleur et tombe à terre. Il ne saurai dire combien de temps il est resté prostré devant la tome mais lorsqu'il quitte le cimetière, la nuit est déjà tombée. Le jeune homme se lève et rejoint la sortie, une brise légère agite soudainement les arbres et une odeur de jacinthe parvient à ses narines, comme un dernier adieu de sa mère ...

* * *

Voilà =) j'espère que ça vous aura plus, il s'agit de ma perception de Narcissa, je ne vous demande pas d'être d'accord, juste de ne pas me taper dessus x)

N'hésitez pas à commenter ! o:)

Bisous de Carotte qui vous aime ;)

**P.S :** La suite de **"Une semaine pour la convaincre"** mon autre fiction aura un peu de retard désolée


End file.
